


random things i want to say

by GH0ST (GhostyMimikyu), GhostyMimikyu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyMimikyu/pseuds/GH0ST, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyMimikyu/pseuds/GhostyMimikyu
Summary: just some random things i want to say, like my opinions on ships and other stuff
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

ok. hello. I am ghost, and this is my random things book.

bit about me:

1\. i am a minor. i will not say anything else about my age.

2\. i am a nerd

3\. i may have adhd, i am very unsure though and it is not to important.

4\. i am nonbinary, and use they/them or ze/zir pronouns

5\. there are many things i like. those will be stated in later chapters.

i think thats it, buh bye!<3


	2. this ship is so under rated

DREAMNAP IS SO UNDERRATED AND DREAMNOTFOUND IS OVERRATED AND YOU *CANNOT* CHANGE MY MIND

that is all i have to say for this chapter. i do not force the ships irl, only their online personas. please do not force this onto them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

ya know, if ya just think positively, good things will start to happen and you'll notice the god things about yourself. 

SO GO EAT SOME FOOD OR DRINK SOME WATER OR GO TO SLEEP OR DO SO SCHOOL WORK AND BE AMAZING AND HAPPY BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU ARE YOU LOVELY PERSON <3 I LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOUR 'PARENTS' MIGHT NOT!!!<3


	4. history

history is so cool especially the Greeks/romans , like its just _so cool _. like, I want to learn more about their gods, how they worshipped them, i want to know about the leaders and the peasants, I just love history and want to know all about it.__


End file.
